iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Squint
Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade |Video Games = Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games |Voiced by = Aziz Ansari (Continental Drift) Seth Green (The Great Egg-Scapade) }} Squint was a rabbit that was a part of the seafaring ape Gutt's crew. He became the first mate after Shira was demoted for her failure. He is a secondary antagonist of Continental Drift and the main antagonist of Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. Biography A crass and violent rabbit, Squint lived under the command of Gutt, an ape that had taken to living on the oceans, and carried out all his captain's orders with gusto, chiefly those that were of a violent nature. Early Life Squint lived with his mother and his younger brother, Clint for many years in a rabbit hole. Later Squint was rescued from an unknown fate by the piratical seafaring ape known as Gutt, who enlisted the rabbit into his crew aboard a great iceberg that Gutt fashioned into a ship. In his service, Squint enjoyed seeking out fights as much as possible, making use of weapons fashioned from dried sea creatures and fish bones. New Crew One day, while the iceberg ship was at sea, Squint watched with the others in the crew as Gutt lifted an animal out of the ocean waters: the ape had shot an arrow fashioned from a fish skull into the waters and pulled out a saber-toothed squirrel named Scrat, who had been partially swallowed by a fish, with some seaweed atop his head and a scallop at his chest. This squirrel was welcomed aboard the ship by Gutt, much to the crew's amusement. Soon after, the ship carried out further into open waters and managed to catch a floating slab of ice with four mammals on it: a mammoth, a saber-tooth tiger and two sloths. Squint was quick to desire an attack on them as he watched from the ship's side, but Shira, the ship's first mate, shoved him aside, stating instead that they must wait for the captain's orders. Switchback Cove Following Shira's separation and return to the crew, Captain Gutt elected Squint as "First Mate" and the rabid rabbit took full control of his new role. When what looked to be Manny appeared on a hill, Squint attacked, only to discover it was a decoy. After Gutt lost his ship, Squint watched alongside the rest of the crew as the enraged ape tore apart a crack in the ice to make a new one. Upon Gutt's order, the crew got on board the new ship as the narwhals pushed it towards the continent. Squint was amongst the few crew mates who showed amusement when Gutt threatened Shira for her betrayal. Final Battle During the final confrontation between Gutt's ''crew and the Sub-Zero Heroes, Shira attempts to free Ellie from her bindings but Squint stopped her. Shira proceeds to mock the rabbit saying his nose is cute when he's angry. Growing infuriated, Squint tries to attack Shira but is stomped on by Ellie until he was very flat. In ''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade, Squint wants revenge on Manny and his herd. He reunites with his unseen mother and lazy slacking brother Clint. He decides to hide all the eggs from Sid's new egg business and have the herd build him a ship otherwise he would smash them to pieces. After injuring himself in one of Crash and Eddie's pranks, he attempts to sail out on a basket belonging to Scrat, but it sinks. It is unknown what happened to Squint after that but he probably went home, with yet another failure. Personality and Traits Squint, as a rabbit, was small with large floppy ears, one of which he wore an earring made of a seashell on; Squint's ears, when alarmed or annoyed, would stand on end and his nose would twitch. Grey furred with a white underbelly, Squint wore a long leaf draped around his midriff, and sported uneven teeth, notably a pair of large buckteeth. Loud and crass, Squint annoyed even his own crew mates with rude remarks, but was bursting with energy and a will to attack any dissidents, coupled with a great skill with bone knives. Squint was capable of fast, violent acts of aggression and, despite his skill in fighting, detested being called a "bunny" or "cute". Appearances * Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 * Ice Age: Continental Drift ** Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Behind the Scenes * In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Squint was voiced by Parks and Recreation and 30 Minutes or Less actor/comedian Aziz Ansari. In Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade, Family Guy actor Seth Green replaced Ansari as the voice of Squint. * Squint was initially intended to be the pirates' captain and sported a peg leg in concept art.http://peterdeseve.blogspot.com/2012/07/decade-has-now-passed-since-i-did-my.html Peter DeSève's Blogspot References Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Pirates Category:Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Category:Presumably Deceased characters